The present invention relates to a high-frequency power amplifying device and, more particularly, to a technique effectively applied to a high-frequency power amplifying device used for a transmitter of a cellular phone.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration having an amplifier for a high-output mode, an amplifier for an intermediate-output mode, an amplifier for a low-output mode, and a transformer for combining outputs of the amplifiers. For example, in operation in the high-output mode, the amplifier for the intermediate-output mode and the amplifier for the low-output mode are controlled in a high-impedance state or a low-impedance state.